


Winding Round

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: DMCtober 2020 [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Background Dante (Devil May Cry) - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Conversations, DMCtober 2020 (Devil May Cry), First Aid, Gen, Good Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Introspection, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Nevan helps Lady with her injuries, and thinks a little more on living in the Human World.
Series: DMCtober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027864
Kudos: 5





	Winding Round

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom

Lady hissed as she dabbed the alcohol-soaked cotton ball on her upper arm.  
  
"Why do you hunt?"  
  
Eyes flickered to the purple electric guitar before going back to her treatment, fumbling on trying to reach behind her shoulder. "Dante never told you?"  
  
A violet flash, green-tinged fingers tipped with red claws gently taking the cotton ball and alcohol away. "No. I doubt he felt it was his place to say so."  
  
She stiffened at the first touch, but didn't move away from the demoness. "...my soul wouldn't let me say no."  
  
Nevan hummed, switching over to the anti-septic ointment. She had seen Dante treat Lady enough times to know what to do, as well reading up human first aid books Dante had bought after picking up Nero. While Dante was technically her Master by demon rules despite being half-human, and despite centuries as both guardian and prisoner of Temen-ni-gru, she had never stopped pondering why Sparda had sided with the humans. As Dante's Devil Arm, she felt freer - he'd play her to entertain Nero, and he even let her go 'feed' at the nearby club, so as long she didn't outright kill anyone (self-defense or defending someone else was the only caveat).  
  
Perhaps it was one of those something Sparda had seen in humans.  
  
"Stubborn lot, you humans," Nevan quietly ventured, cutting medical tape and gauze to size. "Always fighting something stronger despite knowing how weak you are."  
  
Lady fought not to snap back, but she did bristle. "Because it's how we are. I don't know how long you were in the tower, but it's also how we've always have been, probably even before the worlds split. I'm definitely not the only human who's lost someone they care to some kind of monster, so I'm going to do what I can to see one less person suffer what I did. Human _or_ demon."  
  
_'Setting aside greed in other humans... Not quite kindness, but perhaps altruism. Others above self. Rare,'_ Nevan mused. _'Especially among demons.'_  
  
Lady stared at Force Edge, yet not really seeing, her gaze lost in memories. "It's also my responsibility, because of my family."  
  
Nevan chuckled softly - Dante had said something similar while feeding Nero.

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "[Nibble, Nibble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210396)." Part of Johnny Luuu's [DMCtober 2020 prompts](https://twitter.com/johnnyluuuarts/status/1307100413708111880), Day 7 "[Nevan](https://devilmaycry.fandom.com/wiki/Nevan)."
> 
> "Winding round" is... kinda a reference to a [roundwound string](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/String_\(music\)) in musical instruments where the outside string is round, wrapping around the core string.


End file.
